Valve stem oil deflectors are generally secured to the valve stem so as to reciprocate therewith. Such oil deflectors survive the extremely destructive environmental conditions internally of the valve chamber of an internal combustion engine by eliminating sliding, sealing contact between the deflector and the valve stem. However, such known oil deflectors have a basic deficiency in that the valve guide is not completely sealed from the ambient conditions within the valve chamber of the engine.